Awake and Alive
by yoyomia
Summary: While Emma and Hook are in Neverland they realized that they are True Loves after one of them is under a curse. Meanwhile in Storybrooke a mysterious woman makes its appearance looking for a man from her past. When Emma and Hook came back, there can be a little problem. I'm not so good at making summaries, but anyway, have a pleasant reading. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story made for Captain Swan AU Month. It is my second story with Captain Swan and I hope you'll like it. **_  
_**This story is beta'ing by seliviawanders. Thank you very much, dear. If here are another mistakes, then they are mine.**_

* * *

_**Three months ago**_

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

A car stopped in front of Granny's. It was a strange car, so obviously the person from the car was a stranger.

Not again. Please, please, not again.

Ruby thought. After the big incident with Greg and Tamara and after Emma, her parents, Regina, Gold and the pirate, gone into a portal, Belle made the protection spell from Gold. That was two weeks ago. Until then no one came in Storybrooke and they all thought that the spell worked. Yet, in any case, Granny always had her crossbow close, the dwarfs were always ready for anything and so was Ruby.

Ruby saw a woman got out from the car and came in.

Yep. I knew it. She isn't from the town. Please, girl, don't be a crazy person like those two idiots who almost killed the entire town.

This woman had black eyes, long black hair and maybe forty years? She was mysterious and Ruby could see how Granny was prepared for anything. The woman came closer and stopped in front of Ruby smiling. It was a false smile, Ruby could see that. Something was wrong with this woman and she would find out what.

Ruby smiled at her and with a soft voice asked:

"Can I help you?"

"Yes sweetie. I'll stay in town for a while and I was wondering if you know where I can find a room."

"Umm… Here are some rooms but… you'll stay in town?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask, but I'm not sure if I'd tell you."

This isn't a good response, girl. Ruby thought raising an eyebrow and making a strange smirk.

Probably the mysterious woman saw that, because she smiled again at Ruby, this time with a true smile not a fake one, and added.

"I was joking. I'm here because I want to find a person. A man, to be more exact. I heard that he is in this town and I want to find him."

"You're looking for Greg?"

Please say no. Please say no.

"No. I'm looking for Killian Jones. You know him? You know where I can find him?"

"Sorry. I don't know him. I think you're in the wrong town."

"No. I'm sure he is here. I've got to go but I'm coming back later. I still need that room."

With that the woman turned and walked out the door. Ruby followed her until she climbed in the car and leaned toward the docks. Right after that Granny came near Ruby with her crossbow in her hands and asked her granddaughter.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me her name."

"She tell you why is she here?"

"Yes. She told me that she wants to find a man."

"What man? Greg?"

"No Granny. She told me that his name is Killian Jones. You know who is he?" Granny shook her head at Ruby. "Yeah. Neither do I."

Neither of them said anything until Ruby broke the ice again.

"Granny? What if this woman is crazy and wants to kill us like Greg and Tamara? Mr. Gold said to Belle that they weren't alone. What if this woman is here because of them?"

"Ruby. You, I, Belle and the dwarfs will follow this woman and we will find out who she is and what she wants. "

"And if we can't do that?"

"Then we have to wait. If she did not find that man, then she will leave the town thinking that she made a mistake. If she'll stay in town more without finding what she wants, then I guess that we have to wait until Emma and the rest will come back."

"If. If they come back."

"They'll come back, girl. Emma is a smart girl. Her parents always find each other and what they want. Besides there are Mr. Gold and Regina, who can make magic and that pirate."

"I would not rely on Hook. He practically flirts with every woman who's in front of him."

"How can you know that, Ruby?"

"After Belle's accident we were in the hospital, I don't know how but he escaped from Emma's handcuffs and came to see Emma and ask her something. Then he saw me and flirted with me. Trust me Granny, he isn't safe on that ship."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, there are Snow and Charming. If Hook flirts with Snow, Charming will punch him in the face. Then there's Emma. Hook flirted with Emma before, a lot. If he does that again, Emma will kill him or Charming will punch him in the face again. Then there are Regina and Gold. Think about that. Hook tried to kill Belle who is Gold's girlfriend so practically Gold and Hook have some unfinished business. And Regina is… well she is Regina, The Evil Queen. I think that only if Hook tries to do something wrong, she will kill him. So, yeah. I think he will die quickly."

"They wouldn't kill him. Maybe they will punch him, especially Emma and Charming, but they would not kill him. They need his help."

"But where are they?"

"If they are with Captain Hook and his ship, where do you think they are?"

"I don't know."

"They're in Neverland, Ruby."

"How do you know?"

"I just know Ruby. You'll see. But right now, this isn't our problem. That woman is our problem. Ok?"

"Yes. She said that she will come back later because she needs a room."

"Then this will have to work. We'll give her a room and then we'll see what will be our next move."

With that Granny went back to her work, leaving Ruby alone with her questions. In her mind were a lot of questions but she wanted to know the answers to at least two of them. Who was that woman and who was Killian Jones. Ruby lived in this town for twenty-eight years and she never heard about a man named Killian Jones. When the curse was broken and they found that other people can come in Storybrooke, there were only a few new people. Neal who was Baelfire, Mr. Gold's son, that bitch named Tamara who was Neal's fiancée, Greg who had some unfinished business with Regina, Cora who came from The Enchanted Forest and who was now dead, and Hook who came with Cora.

Wait a second?

Hook?

Was that his real name? Or just a moniker? I have to find out.

"Granny! I'll go for a walk."

Without hearing Granny's response, Ruby went for a walk. When she arrived at the docks, she saw that woman there, on a bank, looking at the ocean in the exact point where Hook's ship should be.

What are you doing there?

Turning on her heel Ruby started to walk towards the library where she knew that she would find Belle with her books. Maybe they would be able to find something.

_**After five hours**_

Ruby was back at Granny's. She and Belle couldn't find anything in all the books from the library. Not even Hook's real name. Apparently in this world, Hook's name was James and his hand was taken by a crocodile, which wasn't true, because the real reason was that Rumplestiltskin took Hook's hand. Belle's words.

After that, Ruby went back to Granny's where Granny and the dwarfs were waiting. They made a simple plan, simple in theory. They had to wait until the woman came back for a room and then they had to sneak up on her room. It wasn't easy, but it was the only way to find out if the woman wanted to kill them or she just wanted to find a person. They all had a feeling that the woman wouldn't tell them who the man was even if they asked nicely.

When the bell from the door rang, Ruby knew who it was.

"I see you're back."

"Yes. I told you. I want a room." The woman said smiling.

"Yes, of course. But first I need your name."

"It's Milah."

Aha! So you have one!

Ok, Ruby, calm down! It's just a name!

Ruby wrote something in her notebook and then took a key from the closet and gave it to the woman.

"Enjoy your stay, Milah."

"Thank you."

The woman smiled back at Ruby and went to the stairs and in her room.

First part of the plan was done. Now all they had to do was to sneak up to Milah's room and try to find what they needed.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter. What do you think? Please let me know what do you think and if you like what I wrote. In the next chapter we find out what happened with Milah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That's it! The second chapter from Awake and Alive! Thank you very much because you read and follow my story. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Thank you Selivia for your help!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Two months ago**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Ruby and Leroy waited until Milah left the room from Granny's. When she left, both started to run to her room. Milah came in town one month ago and yet they didn't know anything about her and her plans. Both Ruby and Belle asked her who Killian Jones was, or why she wanted to find him but the woman didn't say anything. Now, if this plan, made by Belle, didn't work, they would have to come back to the original plan, to wait until Milah left the town, because they all knew that this would happen when Milah found out that there wasn't a single man called Killian Jones in Storybrooke. Now all they had to do was wait until Milah left the room, then sneak up there and to try to find answers.

All this time they tried to be nice with the woman, to ask her nicely more about her past and this man, but Milah never said anything. Two days ago, the dwarves, Ruby and Granny met with Belle at the library and they made a new plan. Since Milah wouldn't say anything, Belle said that they couldn't try to sneak up in her room and tried to find what they want. It was a good plan, but good just in theory. Ruby was worried that when she and Leroy were in Milah's room, she would come back and see them.

"Leroy are you sure she's not coming back?"

"Yes, Red. Every day she leaves the room and goes to the docks. She stays there some hours and then goes for a walk in the forest. Besides, the rest of the dwarves are looking after her. If she changes plans, we will know."

"Ok. Let's do this." Ruby said determined.

They entered Milah's room and started to search for anything that could help them. After almost an hour they couldn't find anything. There were usual things like clothes and makeup. Nothing special. But when Ruby looked under the bed she found a big envelope with some papers.

Ruby took the envelope and started to look in the papers. There were just some acts like passport, identity card and other like that. After a moment she saw a paper fall on the floor. She took it from there and looked at it. It was an old and yellow paper. When Ruby returned the paper she froze. There was a sketch with Hook. It was a perfect sketch so Ruby was sure that he was Hook. Even if she saw him just a few times, she remembered his face perfectly.

"Le-Leroy!" She screamed after the dwarf.

"What is it, girl? You find something?" He said coming from the other room.

"Yes. And I think you'll want to see this."

He came near Ruby and stared at the paper from her hands.

"Red. That's... that's Hook?" He said with a questioning voice.

"Yes it is."

"Girl, what do you think? Why does Milah have a sketch with the pirate? You think they know each other?"

"I don't know, but it's time to find out." Ruby said seriously.

"What do you want to do?

"I'm gonna be a good girl and I'll ask her very politely why she has a picture of Hook."

And with that Ruby left the room followed by Leroy. He went back to the mines and Ruby back to the diner. After some hours Milah came back and ordered some food. She waited at her table when Ruby came to her.

"So... any luck with your search?"

"No." Milah seemed to be upset and Ruby had thought again what she would do.

"You know... If you tell us more about this man, maybe we could help."

"I don't know Ruby. Maybe you were right and he isn't here. Maybe it's the wrong town."

"Then let me ask you something. Why do you have a sketch of Hook in your room?"

Milah gave Ruby with a questioning look.

_Good job Ruby. Now she knew you were in her room._

With all of that, Milah said just one word.

"Hook?"

"Yeah. Tall, back hair, very blue eyes and an accent very sexy. Oh, and he always wears leather."

After she said that, Ruby saw a strange gleam in Milah's eyes.

"That's seems to be Killian! Ruby! You know where he is?"

"Yeah I know. But first I want to know why are looking for him and how you know him."

"I know him from The Enchanted Forest. He was my lover but something happened and we were separated."

From The Enchanted Forest? Lover? Hook loved someone?

"What happened? I mean why you were separated?"

"The Dark One killed me." Milah said with regret in her voice and some tears came to her eyes.

'Mr. Gold killed you? But you're here. Alive. How is this possible?"

"Who is Mr. Gold?"

"Sorry. The Dark One. Rumplestiltskin. His name here is Mr. Gold."

"He's here?" In Milah's voice could be detected some fear.

"Not right now. But he lives here. But you didn't tell me. If he killed you, how are you here?"

"I don't know exactly. After he killed me, I woke up in a cave in Tibet. That was 28 years ago."

"With the curse."

"What curse?"

"I'll tell you later. Why did you wake up there and not here with the rest of the people from the Enchanted Forest?"

"I don't know. The man who took care of me was a wizard or something like that, anyway he was powerful. He knew my story and who I was. When I asked him why I was alive he told me that my heart was taken, but my soul and my power weren't. He said that I had some power, magic if you want to say that, and this power kept me in a state of maintenance and kept my body alive."

It was a strange story, but after all, in this land they all were fairy tale characters, so maybe it wasn't too strange. But Ruby read some books and she knew that Tibet was on the other end of the globe so why did Milah wake up there? Ruby moved her attention from her thoughts to Milah who continued her story.

"All this time the man took care of me. Five months ago he told me that Killian was here, in this land. I asked him why he didn't tell me earlier and he told me that he was dying and wanted to tell me that before he died. He told me about this town, that here are people from the Enchanted Forest but he didn't tell me why. After one month he died and I came here. It took me along time to find the town because it wasn't on a map. When I arrived here I started to search after him, but he is nowhere. So if you know where he is, please tell me."

_Should I tell her? Well... she was his girlfriend... but maybe I shouldn't tell her..._

"He is in Neverland." Ruby said after some minutes.

"What?"

"I mean, I think he is in Neverland. Before you came in town, we all almost died because two idiots, a woman and a man, tried to kill us. Regina, The Evil Queen, the mayor of this town and Emma Swan, who is the sheriff and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming saved us, but Emma's child was kidnapped and fell through a portal. Hook, I mean Killian, offered his ship to go search for the boy. The next think I knew the ship went into a portal."

"When did that happen?"

"Two or three weeks before you came here."

"Who is with him?"

"Um... Emma, her parents, Regina and Mr. Gold."

"Killian and Rumple are on the same ship?" Ruby could see that on Milah's face was a total fear. But why?

"Yeah."

"What happen with them? Why is Mr. Gold with them?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that Hook tried to kill Mr. Gold and his girlfriend, but when Emma's child was kidnapped, they made peace, I believe. Because Mr. Gold had to go with the rest."

"Why did he have to do that?"

"Because Emma's child is Mr. Gold's grandson."

This was something that Ruby knew for sure. After Hook tried to kill Belle, Mr. Gold needed a good reason to go with them. So if Neal was dead, the only reason that remained was Henry.

"What? Mr. Gold has a grandson?"

"Yes. Mr. Gold's son, Neal or should I say Bae, is Henry's father."

"And Bae is with them on the ship." This time Ruby saw hope in Milah's eyes.

_Ruby this woman know more than what she say. _

"No. He... he died."

"What? Bae is dead?" For the second time that day, in Milah's eyes Ruby saw tears.

"Yes. His fiancée, the one who wanted to kill us, shot him and then he fell through a portal."

In the next seconds Ruby didn't say anything and neither did Milah. In her eyes were tears, but she tried to keep them there. Ruby needed to find more from Milah. Now Ruby knew why Milah wanted to find Hook, but she wanted to know why Milah was so scared when she said that Hook was with Mr. Gold on the same ship or why Milah almost cried when she heard that Neal was dead.

"Wait a second. You said that you are from there. From the Enchanted Forest. Who are you there?"

"I told you. I was Killian's lover."

"Yes. But you sound like you knew Bae and you seemed scared when you heard that Hook and Mr. Gold are on that ship. So I don't think that Hook is the only person you know from there."

"It's a little complicated who I am."

"Well, my life is complicated. I ate my boyfriend and it's possible to be in love with Dr. Frankenstein. So I think that I can listen to a complicated story."

_In love with Dr. Frankenstein? In love with Whale? Gosh Ruby! Why did you say that? Ok. Maybe he is attractive, but to be in love..._

_**FOCUS RUBY! You are here to find about Milah, not to think ****about Doctor**** Whale.**_

_Right, right. Milah. Hook. Story. Focus!_

"I will tell you who I am only if you tell me why you said that Killian is now Hook."

"I don't know that story. All I know is that he has a hook where his left hand should be. And now he is Captain Hook."

Without saying another word, Milah stared at Ruby, like she couldn't believe that Hook's moniker was because he really had a hook like a hand.

Well, maybe when she was with him, he had both hands.

"I was Rumplestiltskin's wife." Milah said in a breath and then she continued. "I fell in love with Killian and ran away with him. After a couple of years we went back in the town and Rumple was The Dark One. He was furious when he saw Killian and tried to kill him. He couldn't do that because I stopped him and after a quarrel with me, he killed me. I don't know what happened then, I woke up years later in a cave. I told you this story."

Nobody said anything after that. Ruby couldn't believe that Milah was Gold's wife and he killed her and now she was alive again. And if she was Neal's mom that means that she was Henry's grandmother. But she was here for Hook. What would happen when Emma and the rest came back? What if when they were in Neverland, Emma developed some feeling for Hook? Because clearly he had some feelings for her. Even Ruby could see that when he was in the hospital. You can't just wake up after an accident and try to find a woman just because you didn't know what Jell-O was. Not when you could ask any person from that damn hospital.

After some minutes of silence, Milah spoke again.

"Ruby? Can you tell me why all the people from the Enchanted Forest are here?"

"That I can tell you." Ruby said smiling at her.

They spend the next hours talking about the curse and the reason for why they were in this land.

**Neverland**

Emma couldn't sleep. They were in Neverland for almost two months and they still couldn't find Henry. Or just a sign that he was here. So Emma stood up from her bed and exited the cabin she shared with her parents.

She went to the deck. Neverland sky was covered with clouds and there were signs that a storm would begin. There was nobody. Her parents slept, Regina and Gold too, and Hook was probably in his cabin, drinking alone. So she could stay alone, just her and her thoughts about Henry and about all this time spent in Neverland until now.

"You can't sleep lass?" A voice came behind her. She wasn't prepared for that.

"You try to scare me to death, Hook?" She said recognizing the voice.

"Me, love? Never. I don't want you dead." He said coming closer to her.

"How long were you there?"

"A few minutes."

"And why you didn't say something?"

"Because you clearly wanted to be alone."

"How...?"

"Open book. Remember?" He said with a finger raised. "So. Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep."

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we will fight with The Lost Ones soon. And I don't want you to be tired when this happens."

"How can you know that? How can you know that we will fight with them soon?"

"I know. Trust me princess."

"Uh... Don't call me that."

"Princess? Why? That's what you are, isn't it?"

"I don't like that. I'm not a princess."

"You are a princess, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, so you are a princess. And you can't change that, even if you like it or not."

He was right. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming so she was a real princess. After some minutes of thinking she said to him:

"Let's make a deal."

"I learned long ago not to make deals with anyone. And on this ship you aren't the one who to do that. You and I both know that."

"But I can make a deal with you. And I want that."

He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't argue with her.

"Then what is it, love?"

"You don't call me princess and when we are alone, I call you by your name."

"You already do that, love."

"I will call you your real name. And that's not Hook."

"I told you my name just once. Are sure you can remember which is my real name?"

"I'm sure of that. Killian."

He didn't say if he agreed with her deal, but they stayed in silence a while until the first raindrops fell.

"Come." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Where?"

"My cabin."

"I'm not coming with you." She said putting some space between them.

"I swear I'll behave, love." She knew he told the truth.

"Then why do you want me there?"

"Maybe I just need to talk with someone. And before you ask, I'm not drunk." He said smiling at her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About anything. Just come and talk to me."

She hesitated for a minute, but then she walked with him to his cabin. Maybe they both needed some time alone, just to talk.

"Don't get your hopes up," She said before entering his cabin and sitting on his bed. He sat next to her and began to speak.

"I don't have any hopes, lass. But I want to know something."

"What?"

"When we first met in Enchanted Forest, when I told you my name, you had a different reaction. You knew who I was. How? It was your first trip there, and I doubt that your parents told you about me."

"That's what you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, in my land, there is a book called Peter Pan. This book is about Peter Pan and Captain Hook and The Lost Boys and Neverland. I knew your name from there. It was my favorite book when I was young. Every night I dreamed of Neverland."

"Why?"

"Because Neverland is home of the lost boys and lost girls. I was a lost girl. I dreamed that one night Peter would come and take me to Neverland. But now... well... I came to Neverland with Captain Hook because Peter Pan wants to kill my boy. Let me tell you that this Neverland is different than what I read."

"And what about Captain Hook? How is he in this book?"

"Well... he is more different than the original. If you know what I mean." She said smiling. Hook look at her with a smile on his face.

"Tell me. How is he?"

"He is older than you, wears a lot of red. Has dark long hair, dark eyes. Hm... Oh, his hand was eaten by a crocodile. A real one. And of course he hates Peter Pan."

"A lot of red and long hair?"

"Yep. And has a red hat with a big plume."

"I really want to see this version of mine."

"Maybe I will show you when we're back in Storybrooke. If you choose to stay."

"Why do you think that I'd leave?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you would want to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"What can I do there? Fight with ogres?"

"Well, Mulan and Aurora are there."

"Aye. The princess and the warrior. I don't think that I'd be safe there with them. Not after that thing with Cora?They'll let me be eaten by the first creature that appears in the way. So no, thank you."

"So you will stay in Storybrooke? With us?"

"I don't know, lass. We will see. Now, tell me that story."

"What story?"

"Peter Pan. I want to hear your version."

"Isn't my version."

"Excuse me. I want to hear the version from your land. Is this correct?"

"I think it is."

"Before you start. I agree with your deal, love."

Emma smile at him and start to tell him the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They stay there, in his bed, all night, talking and telling stories. At a moment Emma feels that she is too tired, but she wanted to hear his stories. After she finished telling about Peter Pan, she told him to tell her some of his stories, and that he did.

He told her how he became a pirate, how he became captain and all his stories with pirates. She liked to stay with him and listen to his stories. After all, on this journey they became closer, and Emma felt something in her heart every time when she was with him. It was something that she did not feel since Neal. But she just couldn't let that happen, she was still scared of being abandoned again, so even if she felt something real for Hook, she wouldn't admit that.

When Hook told her a story with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow, Emma felt how her eyes closed and after some minutes she fell in the darkness in his bed. After he finished his story, Hook observed that Emma was asleep. He was happy in a different way.

_After all, I have you in my bed, lass. And what you do? You sleep._

He was happy to have her there. Maybe after three hundred years, it was time for him to let go. Milah would always be in his heart but since there it was a long time. Now, when he closed his eyes, he didn't see Milah, but a blonde with green eyes. He saw Emma. His Emma. His Swan. Actually not his Swan. Not yet. But soon she would be. He knew that.

_It's about bloody time._

He said to himself before falling in the darkness near her.

* * *

**You like it? Please let me know what do you think about this story and about Milah's story? What do you think about it?**

**Next chapter is with Emma and Hook!  
**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to let a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you? I'm sorry for the delay but I started school and I couldn't post but I'm back with chapter 3. This is full of Captain Swan! No Milah, no Ruby, just Emma and Killian.**

**Thank you Selivia for your help!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After three months they finally found Henry. It wasn't easy because they fought with The Lost Ones and when they thought that they won, Pan's shadow appeared from nowhere and attacked them. They fought again, but this time with fear because at any moment the Shadow could have ripped their Shadows and killed them all. This didn't happened, but in a moment of distraction Emma left Henry alone and the Shadow saw that. He flew to Henry but Killian jumped in front of him.

Emma remembered the rest in slow motion because in a fraction of seconds the Shadow put his hand in Killian's chest. When he removed his hand it was empty. No shadow, no heart. Nothing. Then he disappeared and Killian fell on the ground unconscious. Without hesitation they took Henry and Hook and went back on the ship.

There they look if Killian has any wound but there was nothing. After a couple of hours and after Regina and even Gold (threatened by Emma) tried to heal him, Gold told everyone that Killian was under a curse. And because they were still in Neverland, it was a strange curse and they couldn't heal him. Gold said that he would die, slowly, but he would die. The only way to wake him up was the true love's kiss and because Gold had taken care of that years ago, now Killian didn't have any true love and he would die in front of them, helpless.

Snow said to Emma that she should try to kiss him, but Emma said that there was nothing between she and Killian. Of course they shared some kisses and Emma spent some time with him in his cabin talking about their past, but they weren't in love.

Right?

Yes, she was now in his cabin looking at his white face, looking at him, but she couldn't be in love. Since Neal she didn't fall in love with anyone else. But with all of that being there, in his cabin, was hard for her, because looking at him dying in front of her was hard and something happened in her heart. It was a feeling that she could recognize. Last time she felt that was months ago, when Henry was under a sleeping curse, right before she kissed him. Then it was love. Love for her child. Now could it be love again? Was she in love with Killian Jones?

Snow's words came again in her mind.

_"You can't know if you don't try. I see something in your eyes when you look at him and I see the same thing in his eyes when he looks at you."_

Was it possible? To be in love with Killian Jones? To be his True Love?

Emma stood up from her chair and went closer of his bed. Hi face was white and he was cold. She put a hand on his forehead and moved some strands of hair.

"You promised me that you wouldn't die until you found Henry. You found him. But I don't want you to die. You can't die like Neal because you said that you wouldn't leave me like I left you on that beanstalk and like Neal left me. And you have to come back to me Hook… Killian. Maybe Snow's right. Maybe I feel something for you. All this time spent together wasn't bad at all. So please, Killian. Come back to me."

She put one hand on his cheek and came closer to his face. When her lips touched his it felt so good that Emma put a little, just a little more passion. And then she felt it.

It was a sensation of freedom and Emma knew that it was magic, and if she felt it, surely her parents, Henry, Gold and Regina felt it too. Last time when she felt that was when she broke the sleeping curse that affected Henry.

So that could mean just one thing. Emma broke Killian's curse with her kiss. When she broke Henry's curse, it was because she loved him like any other mother loved her child. Now, when she broke this curse, it was because she loved him. She was in love with him whether she liked it or not.

But there was one more thing. The kiss wouldn't work if Killian didn't feel the same for her, but it worked.

So this meant he was in love with her? Were they true loves?

When Emma pulled her lips away and opened her eyes, she saw that Killian started to open his.

_It worked! It really worked! I saved him!_

She smiled at him.

"Emma? What happened, love?"

"You were dying. You scared me to death! I thought that you'd die Killian!"

"Say it again, Emma?"

"What?"

"My name. Say it again."

"You heard me before saying your name."

"It was different this time. Please. Say it again."

"Killian…"

She didn't continue because he interrupted her.

"You said that I was dying, which doesn't surprise me when we talked about Pan and his dark magic. But why aren't I dead?"

"You were cursed. We couldn't do anything because the curse was too powerful and Gold said that only one thing could break it."

"True Love's kiss."

"Yes. So because Gold took care of that years ago we didn't know what we could do. Then Snow said that I should kiss you and-"

Emma couldn't continue because the door opened and there were Snow, Charming and Henry, looking at her and Killian. He was still in bed and she was near him. It was like they were in the hospital in Storybrooke again.

"You're awake!" Henry screamed in joy.

"Yes, lad. I'm awake and ready to take you and your family back home."

He tried to stand up but Emma put a hand on his chest and with a soft voice she said:

"Not yet." And then whispering just for him. "We're not done yet."

"But how are you awake, Hook?" Charming asked with sarcasm in his voice. She knew that they all felt the magic from her kiss.

"Charming. No." Snow tried to make his husband to shut up, but he wanted a response.

He looked at Hook still awaiting his response, then at Emma. In his eyes wasn't hate or something like that. All that was in his eyes looked like pride.

"Your daughter made a little magic, mate. She is the reason."

Emma looked at him with a thankful expression. In his eyes was something that looked like love, but Emma wasn't sure of that.

_Screw it. I'm not good at reading people. He is._

"Charming. I think we should go. They need to talk."

"Snow."

"No. Come. You too Henry!"

"Just a second." Henry went near his mom but first he talked with Killian.

"Thank you captain." Then Henry moved his attention to his mother. "I knew you'd be the reason he'd wake up."

"What? Henry?!"

"I'm tired mom! I'm going to sleep."And with that Henry left the room with Snow and Charming.

"He really is your son, lass. He is a smart kid."

"Yes, he is. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping me, for finding him, for protecting him. "

"You're welcome, love."

They stay in silence some minutes. In the end Killian spoke first.

"Lass. You said that the only way to wake up from that curse was if I was kissed by my true love. And yet, I'm here. Awake and alive." He told her this time rising in bed.

"I kissed you, Killian. And then you woke up. The kiss works only if both of us would have feelings for each other. So I'm asking you, Killian. Have you feelings for me?"

"Have you feelings for me, Emma?"

"I think you know the answer to this one. But I'll tell you only when you tell me."

"I hoped that when I'd tell you my feelings for you, everything would be different. I never thought that I'd tell you what I felt after you saved me from a curse. But yes, love. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. I thought that after Milah I wouldn't be able to love again. And then you appeared in my life. I love you. I made you a promise and I kept that promise. I gave up my revenge because of you Emma."

Emma was amazed. Sure, when she broke the curse she realized that he had feelings for her, but it's one thing to know that in your head and another thing to hear that. She tried to keep tears away, but when she heard that he loved her, that she was the reason why he gave up his revenge, tears came to her eyes.

"I-I have feelings for you too. But I'm scared. I'm scared because in every moment I expect you to leave me."

"I won't do that, love."

"But you almost did it today."

"But you brought me back and I will never leave you."

"Swear. Swear that you'll never leave me, because someone played with my heart and you know that. And now I'm in love again and if someone plays with my heart once again, I won't be able to survive that."

"I won't leave you Emma. I know how it is to suffer. I won't do that to you. I'm not like him. I fight for what I want. I swear."

"Good. Because I love you Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

"I think Snow was right. I think we are true loves." He smiled at her and said.

"Just think?"

"No. I'm sure of that."

"Come here my love."

Emma approached Killian and before she could react his lips were on hers. It was a sweet and soft kiss, different from the rest of the kisses they shared. Those were quick, both of them fighting for dominance and every time they were interrupted by someone. Now she let him in without hesitation and without a fight.

She was in love with him and he was in love with her. They put all their feelings in that kiss and soon Killian's mouth moved to her neck letting little marks everywhere where his lips were. Emma liked that, she knew that now nobody would try to disturb them. Soon both lost their clothes and Emma really wanted all the things that came next.

* * *

They were in his bed, legs tangled and with Emma's back to his chest. Killian couldn't believe what they had done. Since that night when they made that little deal and then they stayed in his bed telling stories, he dreamed about this. Now that it was real he couldn't believe it. Killian put a hand around her and his head on her shoulders pressing a little kiss there and then on her temple.

Yes, he was in love with her. A part of him was in love with her from the first day when he arrived in Storybrooke and the other part of him fell in love with her here, in Neverland. Every night spent with her, every kiss he shared with her, made him fall in love more and more. And apparently she loved him too. He felt something when he woke up from his curse, but he didn't know that it was because of her magic, her kiss.

He kissed her again, this time on her cheek murmuring:

"Thank you, my love. I love you."

Then he put his head on the pillow near hers and felt Emma move and put her head and one hand on his chest.

This was how Charming found them next day when he came to ask how and when they would leave Neverland.

* * *

**Thoughts? You like it? I hope so. Thank you for reading, for follow and favoring this story!**  
**P.S: Today at school I started to write chapter 4 and I had an idea. In this story we have Milah who is alive, but... you want Neal to appear in this story? Alive of course. Please let me know what do you think in a comment.**


End file.
